Talk:Mountain Top
The Dragon's Lair vs. Mountain Top I was wondering why this article is titled "The Dragon's Lair" rather than "Mountain Top". I can see in the revision history that it was moved to distinguish it from the area location name. I don't think this is necessary, as there is no distinction between the Mountain Top area and the location of the high dragon. As the name "The Dragon's Lair" is not used anywhere in-game, I propose that this article be renamed "Mountain Top". -Sophia (talk) 14:04, January 24, 2014 (UTC) : I agree, it should be changed to its in-game name. Kelcat (talk) 15:40, January 24, 2014 (UTC) : The name of the article should be the one found while you are in the location while the line |area map name in the transformer should contain the name given in the World map or any other location which allows access to this area. 15:59, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::It is called "Mountain Top" on the area map, both in that location and on the area map within the caverns that show the exit to it, but "The Dragon's Lair" on the world map, although it isn't directly accessible from the world map; it's a sub-location, like "The Pearl" or "Redcliffe Dungeons" are on the world map. So, to be clear, is it that we need to change |area map name from its current "Mountain Top", to "The Dragon's Lair", and rename the article and the |name from "The Dragon's Lair" to "Mountain Top"? -Sophia (talk) 17:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeap. It would be handy if you then add then a link of this page in D-day's bot page so she could automatically move the redirects. 18:03, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Viktoria! I can make the edits within the article, but I don't know how to do article renames, and I'm afraid I don't understand this last instruction - do you mean I add a link to The Dragon's Lair in a new topic on that bot page? Should it have a particular heading, and should I link back to this discussion? -Sophia (talk) 18:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay so in order to rename a page click on the button where you can view its history but instead of choosing that option click on "Rename". In the window it will open, change the page title and in the reason below add "per talk page discussion" or smth accurate. Then proceed with the rename. As for the second question you can add it in the first list along with the other recently renamed pages. 19:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Since Mountain Top already exists as a Redirect, it can't be renamed except by an admin. I left a message on User:Loleil's talk page. --Kelcat (talk) 21:12, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Thank you, both, and Loleil! ::::::Viktoria: Is the history page you're referring to this one? On that page, I see a drop-down menu for changing the dates covered when I browse the history, and links to "Help: Page history", "m = minor edit", and a button for "Compare selected revisions". The only other things on the page are the "Search this wiki" box at the top right, and the general Wiki things at the top and bottom. Is it possible that only users with particular permissions are able to rename articles? -Sophia (talk) 19:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::And I'm an idiot. I just saw what you meant. Sorry, and thanks for the explanation! -Sophia (talk) 19:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC)